Mistake
by akebou
Summary: Just a series of mistakes, but they learn from them and it make their relation way better. Warning! Rape, swearing, yaoi, violence
1. Prologue

Warning! Rape, swearing

Thanks to Akari's blood for beta reading!

Mistake, chapter 1

Hidan wakes up in total darkness. His body hurts like hell. He tries to stand up but his body feels so heavy, as if he has lost too much blood. Where is he? The last thing he remembers was that Kakuzu and he were in a hotel room. Hidan guarded the door until 2 o'clock and now, its Kakuzu's turn to guard. Well, Hidan cannot die, so Kakuzu guards his money and Hidan guards Kakuzu while he sleeps with his money. They couldn't have been attacked without being awoken because Kakuzu make pretty much noise when he fight. So what's going on?

"Kakuzu?" He says as he tries to raises his hands in front of him. He feels someone coming near to him. It's Kakuzu for sure, who else? The other man removes the blanket from Hidan and sits between his legs.

Hidan's head is killing him and he has difficulty moving. The weather is way too hot tonight, it's strange. "_Maybe I got a fever, but then why can I not see?_" He ignores Kakuzu and touches his head; a piece of tissue is tied around his head above his eyes. He's blindfolded.

Now Hidan starts to panic, something is not right. When he feels the older man pull down his boxers, he desperately tries to undo the blindfold, but he doesn't have force. He quickly realizes that he doesn't have a fever, he has been drugged. The older man lets his hands explores Hidan's naked body, ignoring the smaller man's attempts to push him off of him. His partner never showed interest in him before now.

"Kakuzu, what the heck are you doing?" Hidan yells before the older man silences him with a kiss. The other man pushes his tongue inside his mouth but Hidan didn't kiss back, he was in too much shock to even react. He would never admit it, but it feels good. Not to be molested by his partner, but kissed by him.

It's not right, he's not supposed to like this. He turns his head to break the kiss and Kakuzu takes advantage of this to bury his head in Hidan's neck, kissing and licking him.

"I know it's Kakuzu, so why are you blindfolding me?" He asks. The other man didn't respond but Hidan knows the answer anyway; Kakuzu never let him saw his face or body.

He tangles his hands in his partner's short hair but doesn't have enough force to pull on them hard enough to hurt or pull away the bounty hunter. The older man grabs the younger man hips tightly and grinds their erections together, earning a loud moan from Hidan.

Hidan blushes furiously and mentally curses himself for being loud. The older man takes both of Hidan's thighs and raises them until they rest on his chest. His body feels so hot, it must be the drugs, too, what else?

Why does he not want me to see? If I rely on Kakuzu's eyes and stature, for sure, he doesn't looks like any other person I have seen before, but is it really that bad? Anyway, strange colored eyes are cool, he thinks, but a sharp pain in his lower region draws him out of his thoughts. He digs his nails in his partner back and scratches him painfully, drawing a bit of blood in the process. Maybe he doesn't have enough force to pull him out of him, but he can at least hurt him.

"Ka.. Kakuzu! Stop! GAH!" He screams in pleasure when the older man hits his prostate. It's not right; Hidan rarely loses control of his body like that, and he's not supposed to like it. But he can't help it, something in the thought of Kakuzu on top of him, controlling him, it arouses him like nothing else. It doesn't take long before Hidan comes, screaming Kakuzu's name loudly before he passes out.

When Hidan wakes up, he removes the blindfold. Kakuzu's bed is still in order and the older man isn't guarding the door. Maybe he left me behind Hidan thinks, not knowing if he should be angry or relieved. He walks to the bathroom and take a quick shower before returning to sleep. He feels so exhausted, for now the only thing he wants is to sleep, damn it. If someone tries to kill him in his sleep, he don't give a shit. Anyway, Kakuzu probably didn't give a shit about his safety, either.

Kakuzu...

To be continued.

It's alright if you think this chapter make no sense, you will understand later!

Ps: I can totally imagine Kakuzu sleeping with his money xD


	2. He's mine

Warning! Swearing

Thanks to Akari's blood for beta reading!

Chapter 2

A hint of light of the sunrise, early at the morning, slowly awakes Hidan. He lazily sits up on his bed and rubs his eyes. How he hates to wake up early like that, damn sun… But it doesn't matter, anyway. He has to walk the entire day if he wants to return to the base before dusk and ask that fucking ginger to change partners because his is a damn cheap bastard who drugged him and took advanta…

"Finally awake?" a voice says and he immediately recognizes the deep, raspy voice of his partner. He quickly looks to the left, where Kakuzu was sitting at the desk and casually counting his money.

"I thought you would never wake up." His partner continues, not taking his eyes of his precious money and not bothering to looks at the priest.

Hidan shivers. "_He's acting as if nothing happened!_" Hidan thought as his shaky hands grips at the sheets, slightly raising them to cover his still naked body.

Kakuzu ignores the confused look the albino's giving him and neatly replaces the money in his metal suitcase. Hidan doesn't know how much money Kakuzu have, but he's sure he didn't have so much money yesterday. When he paid for the room -which only has one bed since they sleep tour by tour- his suitcase was almost empty.

How could he earn so much money during the night? He has the time to drug and rape him so he leaves the room around 4 o'clock and he manages to come back–with a suitcase full of money- before the sun began to rise, around 6 o'clock.

"What are you waiting for?" His partner was ready to leave, his free hand on the door handle. Hidan quickly joins him. He doesn't really want to follow him, but things were so confusing. What if last night was just a dream?

XxXxXxXxXxX

When the sun disappear behind the mountains, Kakuzu and Hidan were about to arrive at a citizen village of Kusagakure. They're a third of the way to Iwagakure, where they have to capture Nibi, the two tailed beast. They enter in an inn and Kakuzu takes a single room, like usual.

"Alright, I'll guard until 2 o'clock." Kakuzu says as Hidan sits on the bed.

"I'm not going to sleep anyway." Hidan replies, looking at the sheets.

When Kakuzu lay next to him in the bed, he shivers and bit his lips so hard it draw blood. "You're acting weird since this morning, what's happening?"

Hidan feels rage invade him; "Don't play dumb with me!" He yells angrily, looking up directly at Kakuzu's eyes.

Kakuzu looks silently at him a moment, confused. "I start to wonder if you're a woman and you're having your period, because it will explain a lot of things." He says in his usual bored tone.

Hidan feels tears pearling at the corner of his eyes. No, he's not crying. It's tears of rage because his bastard of a partner is so cold hearted, acting like if nothing happened…

Hidan tenses, today he's not drugged so he can defend himself and it reassures him. "I know you have something to do with what happened last night, even if you had drugged and blindfolded me!"

Kakuzu raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You fucking raped me! I fucking hate you, you mean old fuck!" Hidan yells at him, angrily wiping the tears with the back of his hand. "What's with all the money you earned last night, huh? Giving a good show to some perverts like you?"

Suddenly, Kakuzu embraces the younger man and hugs him close, making the younger man freeze in fright. "It wasn't me, I swear. I heard something outside and I went to check who it was. I killed him and exchanged him at the bounty station in the downtown." He explains the most calmly he could. Someone has hurt his partner and it makes him angry. He's the only one who can hurt him, Hidan's his partner. Hidan must have been raped to realize that the older man has feelings for him…

Hidan doesn't let his guard down, still anxious. How he can be sure Kakuzu was telling the truth? He pushes the older man away; "I don't believe you!"

They stay silent for a moment. Kakuzu sighs and slowly start to unbutton his cloak. It will be the first time he will show his body without being in a fight. Hidan will surely be afraid, but not as much as if he continue to think he had raped him.

Hidan looks at Kakuzu as he removes his cloak, thinking at first he will try to rape him again, but his eyes widens when he saw the four masks in his back. He has scratched at his assailant's back in order to get free, but he never feels the scars or the masks Kakuzu's have on his back.

Hidan relaxes a little as Kakuzu removes his hood, letting his long dark brown hair fall on his shoulders… _He tangles his hands in his partner's short hair but doesn't have enough force to pull on them hard enough to hurt or pull away the bounty hunter. _Kakuzu has long hair…

"Believe me now? If I really raped you, you could not forget to notice my scars and masks…"

Hidan has made a mistake, thinking his partner could hurt him that way or even sold him for a night.

Kakuzu has made a mistake, going to kill some random bounty for money instead of guarding the door as he was suppose to.

The older man bits his lower lip and frowns. "Why you didn't fight back?"

"I did! He had drugged me!" Hidan yells angrily. How his partner cans thinks he would obediently let himself being rape without fighting back?

Kakuzu thinks for a moment, pulling his partner in another hug and gently stroking the younger man's hair to help him calm down. Since Kakuzu tried to sink Hidan in a lake after putting a rock inside him, at the beginning of their partnership, the leader often send Zetsu to keeps an eyes on them. The older man thought he could take advantage of it by letting Hidan alone and if something happened, Zetsu would help him.

The man-eating plant just looks at Hidan while he was being rape. His blood boils with rage. He's going to find that damn freaking spy-plant and make him say who has hurt Hidan. Both of them are going to pay. Hidan belong to him, he's the only one who can hurt him. He tightens his grip possessively around the priest.

To be continued.

Possessive Kakuzu is possessive ^^


	3. Happy ending

Chapter 3

The next morning, Kakuzu goes to the pawnshop he owns to leaves Hidan there with his accountants, Ginji and Kyôya. They're not ninja, but at least this time Hidan is awake and Funari is there to guard the pawnshop.

Once he was in the forest next to the city, Kakuzu closes his eyes; "Zetsu." Everything stays silent. The older man tries to keep himself from trembling with impatience and rage. He knows the man-eating plant watch him and just pretend to not hears him. "Zetsu!"Kakuzu call more loudly, anger shown in his voice.

"Neh… got us…" The voice came from behind him and he turn around to face the Akatsuki spy. Only the top of his black and white body come out of the tree, watching the impatient older missing-nin with his shinny pupil less golden eyes, a creepy smile adoring his face. He's not really the kind of plant everyone want in their garden. Everyone is afraid of the Taki-nin because of his stitches but it's only because they never saw that bipolar freak who send shivers down Kakuzu's spine.

"Yesterday…" Kakuzu knows he doesn't have to formulate a complete question to know the answer about yesterday night when he saw Zetsu's smile widen at the simple word.

"Yea, it was funny to watch." Zetsu replies with a smirk.

That bipolar freak… everyone is afraid of the Taki-nin because of his stitches but it's only because they never saw Zetsu. This man-eating plant send shivers down Kakuzu's spine, even more now that he knows he have watched Hidan, an Akatsuki member just like him, being raped without helping him and even thinking it was funny.

He lost it. Kakuzu grabs him firmly by the neck.

Zetsu tried to talk. "Wai.. wait..."

Even if Kakuzu want to kill him, he tries to calm down just to see what the other man have to says.

"Se...kien..."At that name, the bounty hunter loose his dead grips on Zetsu's neck and wait for more informations.

"Hidan has a fever... he doesn't has been drugged. Sekien came in the room and looked for something he didn't find and it make him mad. I don't understand why he does that, but anyway, I never understand human behavior..."

"Where he is?" Kakuzu almost growl.

"In a village near this forest, at the west of here."

Kakuzu turns around, walking in the direction the Akatsuki spy told him, without saying anything.

Zetsu laughs, drawing Kakuzu attention. "The albino boy seems to like you more than you think... He screamed your name when he comes." Zetsu giggles before he disappears in the tree.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Usually only taking the heart of his enemy, Kakuzu goes pretty hardcore on Sekien. A large pond of blood expends around the mutilated man lying on the ground. He don't care if Sekien isn't recognizable anymore, anyway he can't bring him to an exchange point; his body isn't even in one piece. Moreover, he's still alive. It doesn't matters, he has slashed his abdomen open and pull out his guts, he will die soon.

When Kakuzu return to the pawnshop, Funari already goes to sleep and he has to open the large metal door with his key. He takes a mental note about hiring another guard for the nightime as he quietly enters in the shop. He locks the door behind him and sigh. He's so tired he could sleep on the floor. Anyway, it's almost the morning and the shop as only three beds, one for each of his subordinates, and a couch in the main room. Kakuzu sighs again as he walks to the couch, where Hidan is sleeping.

He knelts down, looking at his sleeping partner. Yes, his partner. Kakuzu brush off a silver lock from Hidan's face, tainting it crimson red... he still have blood on his hands. "It's usually Hidan who have blood on his hand for me, to catch bounty... now it's my turn to do something for my stupid but adorable priest..." Adorable? He really use this word to talk about Hidan? Kakuzu shake his head. What the leader will think if he learns that... "Our relation will not go any further, we cannot... I have a reputation to keep... now wake up little priest before I do something wrong..." He mutters quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

Kakuzu frozes and look at Hidan, who was looking at him.

"Since when you're awake?" The banker asks, trying to control the nervosity on his voice.

"So you think I'm adorable, neh?" Hidan replies with a smirk. Kakuzu feels his heart beating faster and he blushes. Damn.

"Aw, you're quite adorable too when you blushes!" Hidan teases him before he pulls the older man in a sweet kiss.

The ending suck... it's been so long I lost inspiration for this story but maybe, one day, I'll add a chapter to write a lemon ^^ This story haven't been beta-read, but if you see mistake, just tell me and I will fix it!


End file.
